1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser light source and an optical system for shaping light from a laser-bar-stack.
2. Related Background Art
Optical systems to shape a laser beam group from a laser bar have been proposed. Condensing optical devices such as those described in Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. H10-502746 (international patent application) and Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. H10-508122 (international patent application) have been proposed, but all are for supporting one laser bar. The shaping optical system according to the Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. H10-502746 positions half of the output laser beam groups at a predetermined position by changing the direction thereof by a prism, and positions the other half of the output laser beam groups at a position below the above mentioned half of the laser beam groups.